Lauren
Lauren Trinity Jones, labelled The Volleyball Star, was a camper of Total Drama All Stars as member of Walk Of Fame. Biography Lauren was born in New York, but then moved to Canada at age 5. Lauren's parents are both lawyers,so Lauren's family is very wealthy. Lauren enjoys playing volleyball and is the captain of her school's team, as well as her town's team. Lauren has never had a boyfriend, and is hoping to find one soon, as all of her friends have one and she is sick of being the odd one out. Lauren can be an 'air head' at times, but she is sweet and very friendly. Lauren is 17 years old and gets along with everyone. Audition Tape Three teenagers are shown in Central Park, New York. The boy wearing the blue shirt speaks. Luke: "Hey! I'm Luke, and my sister, Lauren is going to dominate Total Drama All Stars!" Lauren: *nudges Luke* "Uh, Luke, technically I'm not even in it yet!" The boy with the white shirt speaks. Curtis: "Luke! Just shut up, you're ruining Lo's audition!" Lauren: "Anyway, please pick me, because I'm strong *Lauren shows her muscles*, reliable, trustworthy, caring, friendly and I'm an honest competitor." Luke:" Also, she's a loser, because she doesn't even have a boyfriend! *laughs*" Lauren: *punches Luke* "SHUT UP!" Lauren: *smiles and turns off the camera* LoLukeCurtisByEBGR.jpg|Lauren and her brothers Luke and Curtis in her audition. Lauren's Interview Before TDAS What's your best quality? - My best quality is probably my talent at volleyball. Plus, I'm double jointed near my stomach. Faves? (Music, Color, Movie, Food) *Pop/Dance *Light Pink and Crystal Blue *Just Go With It *Salad Burritos Describe your craziest dream - My craziest dream was probably when I was in space, the next moment I was in America and the next moment I was heaven.....so weird. Best Memory from childhood? - Definatley scoring the winning point at a volleyball game. Most embarrassing moment at school? - Oh my gosh. I once was walking down the hill at school, and tripped into a puddle of mud. I had to walk around with mud all over my butt all day! Ten years from now what are you doing? - Ten years from now, I would be playing volleyball at the olympics, and I would be married with a hot husband, who would be cheering me on from the crowd. My dream date would be with __________, doing what? - From the competition? I would totally take Nick or James to watch a volleyball game, then we would go to watch a movie at the cinemas....don't tell them...ok?....Please?! It's the last day on Earth what do you do in 5 words or less? - RUN. FOR. MY .LIFE! What do you think of the other competitors? Trivia *'Alex- '''He seems nice. *'Boxe- 'Oh, Boxe is handsome, but he can be kinda mean... *'Chris P- 'I think he's a bit of a nerd, but I don't mind. *'Clara-''' I think she's like Izzy from Total Drama. Yep, Izzy, but she's cool :) *'Danny- '''He looks relaxed, but he says he is a weasel...so....yeah....I don't like that.... *'Dex- 'Dex is awesome! He's my best friend in the competition, and he's a great guy. *'Erick- 'Erick, Is SO cute! Except he already has a girlfriend. *'James- 'I think James in handsome, adorable, cute and hot! <3 *'Jenny- 'Jenny seems like the Queen Bee on the competiton. *'Katelyn- 'Katelyn is a nice person I think, except, I've heard she likes James... *'Linda- 'I have heard of her and I think she's mean. *'Mariah- 'She seems sweet. We could be good friends. *'Nick- 'Total bad boy,but I'm all for that, plus he's kinda cute <3 *'Samantha-''' I think that she is really hyper... and her clothes are so bright they make my eyes go funny. *'Serena- '''Serena is suppost to be mean; so I've heard, excpet she's really friendly towards me, she's a great friend. *'Shawn- 'He seems cool, and I love his music. The dude can sure sing. *'Skyler- '''I heard she can skateboard, I'll race her! Skyler's pretty awesome :) Trivia *Lauren wants a boyfriend, but currently at this time in the competition doesn't have one. *Lauren is the only contestant to have four piercings. *Lauren's Total Drama Counterpart is Katie/Bridgette as well as Fin from Stoked. *Lauren's last name is Jones, that's why one of her nicknames is 'LJ'. *Lauren and Dex are best friends. *It is possible that there may be a attraction/possible relationship between her and Nick. Gallery Laurenarriving.png|Lauren arriving. Run Contestant.png|Lauren and the other contestants running. Running.png|Lauren getting ready to run. IntroTDAS-1-.png|Lauren in the Total Drama All Stars Group photo. SerenaLaurenByEBGR.png|Serena & Lauren, made by EBGR. Skylaudex2ByEbgr.png|Lauren, Skyler & Dex Friendship Jauren2ByEBGR.jpg|Lauren and James share a moment... Lauren.PNG|Lauren, By Toad :) Total Drama All Stars Categoria:Female Categoria:Total Drama All Stars Contestants Categoria:Walk of fame Categoria:EBGR